Music to my Ears
by Zuzzeroo
Summary: Ipod tag. I tag x0-vindicated-0x, jeytonlover, they're only words & bsloths. Please R&R!


**Sydney or x0-vindicated-0x tagged me! I'm tagging**

**-bsloths**

**-jeytonlover**

**-they're only words**

**-x0-vindicated-0x**

**Enjoy and tell me which ones you liked best!**

* * *

**Song #1: **_**Leave Out All The Rest**_** by Linkin Park **_**(Hints of Dasey)**_

Derek Venturi fell ungracfully on to his college bed and put his head in his hands. He felt like he was going to throw up, or worse, pass out. He had got the call only moments ago. Nora on the other end, crying hysterically while trying to get out the words to ask him to come home. He could hear Lizzie in the background, choked sobs coming out as she tried to keep it together.

But Derek, he just told Nora he'd book a flight and be there as soon as he can. Right now though, while he was wating for the cab to come, he couldn't help but think of everything he'd done to Casey since he'd met her. All the pranks, the things he dad done to humiliate her. The guys who liked her he got rid of, the shampoo in the eyes. Everything he had done, and now, he would never get to do it anymore. Why? Because Casey is in the hospital after she had just had a fatal car crash while driving around with Emily.

On the phone, Nora had told him she might not make it. That the doctors would do some tests but there was a fifty, fifty chance. So all Derek could do was pray, that if Casey left before he got there, she would know that he didn't mean any of the stuff he did. That he wanted her to remember the few good things he did. Like get her a new prom dress or call back her Dad. "Just keep the good memories Case. Leave out all the rest."

**Song #2: **_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs **_**by Fall Out Boy **_**(Marti Centured)**_

Marti Venturi was currently lounging out on her bed, flipping through some old scrapbooks Casey had put together when she was in grade twelve, before she left for University up in Newfound Land.

Every one of the kids in the big, blended family had left. Except for Marti, who was in grade eleven, with a boyfriend and the leading roll in the school musical.

Turning the page to one of a grinning Lizzie and Edwin, who were raking leaves on the front lawn and then one with Nora and George, laughing at something as they were sitting outside by the Davis's pool. Then the next couple pages were full of pictures of Derek and Casey. One with Casey studying for finals with Derek sitting beside her at the kitchen table, paying more attention to her than to the textbook in front of him. The next one was with Derek and Casey in their graduation gowns. Their hats on and they were both holding their diplomas up for the camera. Derek had his arms around Casey's waist and she leaned back on his shoulder. The last one in the book was Marti's favourite. The whole family including Abby, was sitting in the living room, with a huge plate of nachos in front of them. All talking about Abby's trip to Spain. Thanks for the memories.

**Song #3: **_**Toxic**_** by Britney Spears **_**(Dasey)**_

Derek Venturi. The school's resident badass, hockey player that got all the girls and went on dates every night. He was who guys wanted to be friends with, who girls wanted to date. And shortly after moving in, Casey became one of those girls. The girl who wanted to feel his toned muscles, to kiss his lips, to do things too, that no one would ever know or find out.

He had changed her. He made her let loose more and not think about things. He was like a dark pool she had dived into, and had no idea on how to reach the surface. So she spent the rest of her life, trying to find the treasures hidden deep inside of him in the dark black mist.

He was like poison. Changing her and making her brain go fuzzy. Making her sweat whenever she saw him, make her nervous and more klutzilla-y when he was around. She had no self-control.

But through all of these things, he was her poison, he was toxic.

**Song #4:**_** Velcro **_**by Single File **_**(Ramily)**_

Emily smiled, leaning back against the lockers at break to watch Ralph. After Sheldon had left, she had been on rebound. Every guy that so much as looked at her, she would jump at the chance to ask him out or find something out about him. Most of them got that she was missing Sheldon, since everyone who was anyone was at the dance when Sheldon had proposed to her. Which was the most bizzare thing she had ever encountered.

Ralph though, was a little, helpless. He was obvious to what Derek told him most of the time. Sarcasm was one thing he could never get. He wore velcro shoes. Tying took too long for him so he started getting velcro. It was a little weird, when Emily had gone over to Derek and Casey's for a movie night to see Ralph fiddiling with his shoes. She had to laugh as she saw him discreetly check out the new girl. He also rocked out on the drums. One thing he was actually pretty good at.

He was so cute, and treated girls so well. Like when he made Amanda lunch and called her pet names. Oh how Emily wished that she was in her place. She would appreciate his quirky traits a lot more...

"Emily?" Emily turned to see Casey standing in front of her, blocking her view of Ralph. Emily pouted as she hopped off the lockers and picked her binder up from the floor.

"Were you staring at Derek again? You don't like him again do you?"

"What? Oh no, I'm on to someone else now."

**Song #5: **_**Saying Goodbye **_**by Sugarcult **_**(Kendra Centured)**_

Kendra clapped her hands, slammed her locker door shut and couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her face. She had passed grade twelve! She was done! As she grabbed her purse off the floor and saw Casey walk by, talking with Derek.

"Guys!" Kendra involved them in a huge hug.

"We graduated! Anyways, I'll see you later, right Casey?" Kendra tried to quickly put in before the couple pulled out of her hug and made their way towards the front doors of the school. Kendra shrugged off her disapointment. Not wanting anyone else to see how much those little things had affected her. This last year had been a bomb shell. After she had broken up with Derek, her reputation changed from popular head cheerleader to the easy girl in the school.

Her parents were getting frusterated with her and her low marks, throwing college in her face whenever they had the chance to and always reminding her all of this was her choice, not theirs.

The last day of school was a breaking point for Kendra. She was leaving all the pointed whispers that people are spreading about her, the parents she never had and the friends that left her. Sure, most people were upset that this was the last bit of high school. But Kendra, was excited to say goodbye.

**Song #6: **_**What I Go To School For **_**by Jonas Brothers **_**(Casey & Jason)**_

Jason and Edwin flew into the front entrance way, both breathing heavily as the clutched their waterguns to their chests and heard the sounds of Lizzie and some of her friends, trying the door but only to find it locked. Edwin laughed as he heard Lizzie bang on the door, kicking it and screaming at how stupid guys were.

Jason on the other hand, was to busy staring to notice. Casey McDonald, dancing champ, goddess and amazing hot older sister was holding the stereo remote with one hand and her other was clutching the back of the couch. She was wearing her dancing clothes and a shocked look.

"Edwin how immature can you get? You guys are in high school now!" She stormed over to the door and unlocked it, laughing as her sister and friends chased Edwin into the kitchen, yelling death threats all the way there.

Casey turned to Jason."Are you okay, your looking a little pale." Jason shook his head, laughing nervously and walked over to the couch. "You nervous to graduate?" Casey sat down beside him and nodded.

"A little. It's going to be so hard. Leaving the comfort of high school, all the people I've met and the friends I'm leaving behind."

"It'll be fine Casey. You're better than all of this. I know I'm going to miss you and I'm sure tons of other people will too.

Before the red headed boy knew it, the center of his affection had him wrapped up in his arms. "I wish more of my friends were like you You're the reason I look forward to school everyday.." Little did Casey know, she had just made Jason's day.

**Song #7: **_**Stop and Stare **_**by OneRepublic **_**(Dasey)**_

"We're almost there." Came the cheery voice of George from the front seat of the car. It was lightly snowing, so the whole Venturi family was bundled up tight since the warm air vent in the car wasn't working. Derek had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared out the window. They were going to this fancy Italian restaurant, for his Dad's wedding shower. That's right, George was getting married. The impossible had happened. Derek woulnd't be surprised if hell had frozen over at the news.

Edwin and Marti were in the back seats. Huddling under some blankets for warmth. While George seemed to be glowing with heat and happiness and Derek desperately wanted to rip the happiness off of him for himself. He had recently sprained his wrist so he was out for the hockey season, after it had just started. His girls were loosing interest in him and he was getting more bad grades in school than ever before.

His life just wasn't fun anymore.

His Dad pulled up infront of the fancy restaurant, and Derek couldn't help but glance at the gorgeous looking couples coming out of it. He felt underdressed compared to them. It was his Dad's lame idea to meet everyone right up front when the wedding date was said and done. Edwin had guessed he had done this so we couldn't beg him to backout if we hated our new step-sisters.

When we entered the double doors and scanned the tables for three woman George had described, I felt my heart stop. There was the most beautfiful brunette I had ever seen, coming out from the womans washroom. I swear it was love at first sight, I had never felt this way before. She walked to a fairly large booth and sat down in the seat, smoothing out her dark red dress. The sad thing is, the person who she was sitting beside, an older woman started waving at my Dad, he headed over there and I followed behind everyone else. The girl came up to me and stuck her hand out.

"Hi I'm Casey." And right then I knew, how cruel the world was.

**Song #8: **_**One Week **_**by Bareneaked Ladies **_**(Dasey)**_

According to Edwin and Lizzie's observations, it's one week. One week where Derek and Casey go into this weird faze. They ignore, push, shove and tackle each other until they make up. Every time it's one week with the same thing and routine!

It was like they were couple, who were in their break-up and then make-up stage. Sort of like when Casey was dating Sam but different. When Derek and Casey are in that stage, their's a lot more passion.

Lizzie said you can even tell when Casey knows it's her fault. She will usually get up and leave when Derek's around or get really quiet when she's somewhere with him and she can't leave. Like the family supper table or in the car on her way to school. Either way, it is exactly one week before they go up and admit they're sorry.

Both Lizzie and Edwin have never been there when they do appologize. But they're sure that they don't want to know how they make up.

**Song #9: **_**Sweet Escape **_**by Gwen Stefani **_**(Dasey)**_

Dear Diary

Okay, so this was never a planned thing. I'm just going to get that out of the way. When my Mom and George told me there were seat sales for Honolulu, Hawaii I don't think I had ever smiled as much as I did then. It was amazing getting off that plane, feeling the warm air. All the airport windows were open, so the fauna shone through and the moonlight and it was the most beautifulest thing I'd ever seen.

I went and bought this cute brown and pink bikini the minute I woke up and all of us kids headed down to the beach. I had wanted to do some tanning, but Derek had picked me up, walking towards the water with a giggling Marti following. He brought me in deep enough so when I was dropped I would be soaking wet from head to toe.

Later on in the week, while taking surfing lessons, I stepped on a sea urchin and got my foot full of those horrible little spiky things. I had to stay in the hotel for the night to rest it, since it hurt to walk on it. The rest of the clan went to go watch then sunset, but Derek stayed with me.

That night, when it was just us to in the hotel room, the rest of the family out watching the buskers on the street, I truley realized that this place would always be Derek and my sweet escape.

Casey

**Song #10: **_**Losing Grip **_**by Avril Lavigne **_**(Casey Centured With Hints Of Dasey)**_

Casey McDonald sighed as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed and stared out of the window in her room, watching the rain slip down the pane. She was curled up in her fuzy pajamas and sipping tea as she stared, lost in thought.

She knew it was a bad move to date Derek. Okay, so she knew it might be a bad move, but at the time he was exactly what she needed. Someone who was going to give her a dangerous adventure that she hoped she would never forget.

But last month she had recently walked in on him smoking weed in his room. She had threatened to leave him, but he had begged her to stay with him, telling her how he was nothing without her. That it was a one time thing and that it was only because hockey practice was brutal earlier. She had been foolish to believe him.

When she had asked him to come pick her up from the book store in two hours so she could study and hang out with some friends she had made, he agreed to it quicky. Pecking her on the lips he said he'd see her soon before driving off. She had waited for half an hour in the freezing rain, scanning the streets for the Prince. She eventually called a cab to go home. That was when she knew she didn't care anymore. How what ever he would tell her, when she said she wanted this to be over wouldn't effect her. She had lost her grip, it was more useful to go through this alone.

* * *

**Review and tell me your favourite. Please R&R. I don't mind being tagged so you can tag me!**

**The next Supernanny 101 chapter will be coming up soon.**

**xoxoTaraxoxo**


End file.
